It's Never Too Late
by jelo
Summary: A month hd pass since that fateful day. The day Sakura finally let go of Sasuke... but why? Because, there's always a reason behind every action... A sasusaku fic...Aftermath story now up...!


Disclaimer: I don't own them… blah…blah…blah… and stuff like that. So please don't sue me… I'm just a fan wanting to write something out of them… wwaaaaaaahhhhhh… (T ; T)

This story is based on Sasuke and Sakura's POV alternately. And a few normal POVs, so don't get confused and mixed up ok?!

**_IT'S NEVER TOO LATE_**

**__**

Sasuke's POV:

Almost a month had past since that incident… seeing her made me remember the things that happened a month ago. It still confuses me. Everything seems to be all blurry.

A month ago, she's still calling me _Sasuke-kun_. A month ago, she never stops fussing over me… a month ago, I'm so certain that I don't have ANY feelings for her than platonic. A month ago… seems so far away. Because now, I'm not so certain of the things that I once believed single-mindedly.

Everyday I ignored her. At first it was of no deal to me. But now, I can't quite keep her out of my stupid mind. And ignoring her was getting harder and harder for me. But it seems as if SHE was now the one who had no difficulty in ignoring ME. How ironic…!

But there's one thing I'm sure about… that feeling that keeps tugging at me since that incident a month ago can not be ignored.. Every time I feel this, I was brought back to that fateful day, I ponder about it, and as absurd as it may sound, it shouldn't have been like that. Then this whole situation wouldn't this tough.

Sakura's POV:

A month! I did it! I did it! I made it through a month! Although my heart aches every time I see him, and my mind would always ponder what if I never gave up on him. What if I didn't said goodbye to him emotionally… maybe… is there a chance? Of him returning my love? But even so, I will have to leave him… so this is better. For the both of us…

I know that my body is slowly falling down, I can see my life slowly slipping away from my grasp but I never complained about. In fact nobody knows about it except Tsunade, mom and me for I made it clear to them to keep it confidential. In a few more days, I'll join my dad wherever he is. I'll be able to see him again and say that I miss him so much. And from that place, I will be able to watch Sasuke-kun and love him although from a far away place.

And although my health had fallen, I still kept on training, and I don't even know why… maybe because in training, I can release all my frustrations… maybe because in training I can be with my friends… or maybe it's simply because HE'S there… and that's the only where I can see him and love him from my place… even though I've already said goodbye to him…

I may give up on my life, on my love, but I will never give up on my friends, on our dreams of becoming top shinobis our time will ever see… that's why no matter how drained and weak I become after, I still clung to a little more energy so that they won't know that anything's wrong. I just hope that by the time I'm going, they'd understand…that I didn't wish to leave them… but I have to.

Normal POV:

It was rather dark when the training ended. Naruto and Kakashi headed down to town to eat some ramen at Ichiraku's. Sasuke, unable to say anything in his still confused state, trudged away leaving Sakura to fend for herself.

So, she decided not to stray anymore and go home… tired as she was, she had no option but to push harder to reach home.

When she came across the forest path leading to their house, she heard a rather unpleasant voice from whom, she was not certain.

They sounded heavily drunk and out of it.

When they saw Sakura limping away, they had one thing in their drunken state o mind… play with her..!

Sensing the people following her, she quickly trudge faster until she broke into a fulltime run.

"We'll get you little girl… you can't keep on running… we will find you…" the strangers said, followed by a rather loud shouts of laughter.

Sakura's POV:

'Damnit! If only I wasn't this tired and this sick…! They are of no match to my ninja skills… but now… now… I'm too tired to even keep on running away. What should I do… what could I do… I'm scared… please… anybody… help me…'

Normal POV:

Sakura, unable to move much more, fell on the grounds. The only part of her body that she is able to control are her eyes. They widen for awhile when the guys found and surrounded her with crazy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Please…" was all Sakura could say before she felt several pair of hands touching her everywhere. They tore off her clothes, laughing… Sakura can't take it anymore, she simply fainted.

Others' POV:

I heard sounds, something like laughing and incoherent phrases that I can't quite make out what. I followed the noise and saw a group of men surrounding something. I thought it was just some typical 'I'll-get-you-for-this' fight but when I was about to turn around and walk away, I saw a glimpse of pink hair… only one person I know in Kohona that has the color of hair like that… SAKURA!

Then I rushed forward and fought the guys with the strength that I have. My shurikens and kunais flew everywhere but certain not to put any of the guys in their deaths. After the fight, I looked at her and thought that it was very unusual that she will be beaten up like this easily… heck! She's the smartest person I know here in this village and even ten men won't be able to catch her with her strategies, but now, she's here, lying on her back clothes torn, almost naked to the skin.

I bend down to her and called her name, once… twice… but she gave no response. I hurriedly picked her up and rushed her to the hospital… still wondering what had happened to her before I arrived.

As I was running through the streets of Konoha, Ino came up to me, surprised at what she saw… She's worried, I can see that, but I sent her to Mrs. Haruno to deliver the news.

As Ino hurriedly strides the streets of Konoha, she accidentally bump into someone… namely Naruto.

"Hey idiot watch where you're going! I'm on a hurry can't you see?!" she shouted out of anger for being interrupted for her assigned task of delivering an urgent news.

"Hey Ino-pig you're the one who aren't looking on the road… so don't shout at me..!" Naruto retorted.

"Stupid! I have to see Mrs. Haruno.. Sakura is being taken to the hospital… bleeding…!"

"WHAT?! WHY? HOW? WHEN?" Naruto ask, unable to believe what he's hearing!

"Oh just shut up ok?! Why won't you just hop around and fight that Sasuke… OH MY GOD! Go tell him Naruto… he needs to know… Sakura needs him…!" Then they dashed out to their assigned task…

Sasuke's POV:

I was about to be claimed by Mr. Sandman when I heard a knock on the door… DAMN! I swore aloud. Who could ever disturb me at a time like this?! 'whoever he is, he's so going to pay for interrupting my upcoming sleep.'

"Chotto!" grumble grumble who the hell is he?

"Dare da?" he shouted again, slowly contemplating on what punishment he'd give.

"Oi Sasuke-bastard open up!" came the reply from the other side of the door.

Upon knowing who the unwelcome visitor, I felt my cold exterior went to the point beyond freezing point. This guy is definitely going to pay a lot! For waking me up with I think, no important reason too. I was so tired and this time, I'll let him get it…!

"Hurry up Sasuke, I got some important news to tell you!" an agitated shout came…

Slowly I opened the door to see a panting Naruto bending over to catch his breathe …

"Sasuke, I want you to come with me!"

_silence_

"It's about Sakura."

_silence with freezing glare_

"She's on the hospital bleeding! For God sake! Stop being cold and say something!" he nearly spat to my face. And was greeted by a cold stare together with doubtful eyes…

Sasuke's POV:

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SASUKE????! Don't you CARE at all?! Kami-sama..! Stop being so silent and SAY SOMETHING!" he's desperate, I can feel it. And I can also feel my heart shattering at the moment. Piece by piece, falling apart from their places, crushing into tiny bits of shards that I know will never be put together again.

I don't know why I felt that way… I just did. I was hurting when I heard him… now I understand… now I know… I feel something strong for her… not just as a teammate or friend… but much more… I think I… I think I love her… that realization hit me hard and I can't help it, I fell on my knees.

As I was too pre-occupied to speak, he continued his tirade about what he saw.. which to say honestly, I don't understand. I can't even comprehend a little word such as a 'GO' let alone understand his explanation. When he noticed that what he's saying is going ignored, he stop his grumbling and took my arms in a non too gentle grip, and hastily pulls me up to my feet and drag me, to where? I'm not so sure.

A moment later, I found us standing in the hospital. We walked through the corridors vainly searching for any sign as to where Sakura may be.

Then we spotted them… Shikamaru, along with Ino and Mrs. Haruno.

"She's critical." Barely a whisper, but at the mention of her state, I fell apart. A doctor came out of the emergency room, where Sakura is currently being held and we nearly run to him to ask for the information.

"Sakura only suffered minor bruises and cuts that is of no threat, however, what puts her life in danger is the fact that she has cancer. It is eating her life away. And I'm sure that she'd last no more than twenty-four hours. I'm sorry."

I've no emotional strength left. She's dying and I can't do anything about it… oh gods… I hate myself this very moment. I can't bear this kind of torture…

This had to be a dream. Because I know… I know that although she told me a month ago that she gave up on me, she'll always be waiting for me… for me to say I love her too.

I wanted to shout… they have no right to take her away from me. Not now that I finally found out I love her too. Not now that I'm ready to face my feelings and be happy with her. Live each day with her… please not now… not yet… I'm not ready to let go yet…

I just stood there… not exactly knowing how long I've been standing in the hallway like a post or something. My mind is in turmoil… still processing everything, but vainly accepting them. Then I felt a tap at my shoulder . I looked up to see Mrs. Haruno staring at me, with those green eyes that reminds me so much of her… of my little cherry blossom, it showed compassion and understanding.

"We already saw her… she's still asleep but I have a feeling she'll wake p in a matter of moments so you should be there when she does. It'll make her very happy." That's what she said.

So I took a step forward, then another, then another until I reached the room. I noiselessly strode towards the bed where she lay. 'She's so beautiful… so peaceful…'

A moment later I felt her open her eyes. Revealing to me a pair of tantalizing green eyes that held me captivated.

Sakura's POV:

I felt light. It's as if I'm floating…I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of dark eyes that once had held iciness, now filling with emotions. I saw tears… pain, hurt and love (?) inside his eyes… I know he knew, I guess I better say it then…

"Sasuke-kun," I began, "I'm so sorry for not telling you about this sooner. I thought that if you guys knew the truth then you'll insist on leaving me out in training. But I don't want that…. And I don't want you to see me as a weak person. So I lied about everything. About my condition, for me to be able to be with you guys much more… I didn't know that'll you'll be hurt. I didn't count on it… but I guess I was mistaken…"

She raised her hand to touch his cheek gently… then continued…"I know I was mistaken that you won't care for me, because I see it now in your eyes… hurt, pain… and… I'm sorry for that… for everything… I never did like to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"No," he answered hoarsely, "you shouldn't be sorry at all. I love you. I only found that out now. And only now did I understand fully how much you mean to me. Please don't leave me yet… I'm not ready… I want to be with you… please…"

I felt butterflies inside my stomach. He loves me… he said so himself. But… but… but… I felt my vision blur, I can't control my emotions anymore. Tears are flowing down my face and I can't help it.

"Don't cry, onegai, don't…. It hurts me to see you cry…"

He gentle wiped my tears with his thumbs, caressing my face with so much love that I thought I'd burst out. Then he slowly lowered his face to mine, gentle fusing our lips into one. It felt great… I felt tingly all over… and it feels so right, so good. I don't want this moment to end.

"I love you." I said when we parted for air. "I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you. I've loved you since the first moment and I'll love you til the time of my death onto the next life. I promise. I might not be with you now physically, but I will always be beside you… here in your heart… where I'll rest securely." I said with so much passion, touching where his heart is. Indicating that I'll always live in his heart… forever…

Then our lips met for the second time… this time it was more passionate….

Sasuke's POV:

I felt great! Her lips against mine… this is heaven… feels so good… so right… how did I ever last that long without this… without her… the love of my life… then I realize, she'll be gone… but I understand now that she will never leave me. Not emotionally and spiritually that is, but only physically.

We parted again for air and this time I'm the one that spoke up…

"Sakura Haruno, I love you. With all my heart and soul. I've loved you since the first moment but I never knew it until today. And I can promise you now that I will continue on loving you. No matter what… please wait for me there."

With that, I've felt her energy leave her body, her soul ascending to heaven where I know she'll be waiting for me….

"I'll never give you up Sakura. Never… and someday, we'll be together again… as promised… I'll never give up… for you and for me….my love… no doubt that we'll be together again." Tears stream down my checks, staining my porcelain skin. But I don't care, for the one that I truly love already went away.

With all said and done, the heart beat censor slowly went dead, signaling that the life of the patient lying on the bed had already been taken… resting…. and waiting… and indicating the start of another life for those two people separated by death but eternally bounded by love.

End.

A/N:

Argh… this is crappy I know… but please leave a review for me to be able to know how you feel…

And oh wait… that "other's POV" is Shikamaru's… hehehehe…

I promised I tried to put a happy ending to it… I really did… but I guess not all love story have a happy ending… I love you guys… don't kill me for killing our Sakura… ( '("l")' )

Oh and ah… this is btw, inspired by the song "_will you wait for me"_ by Kavana…

And oh… btw, this is… I repeat, this is a copy of a part in my trilogy Slam Dunk fic. This is the third part titled "THE BEGINNING OF THE END"… on the Slam Dunk section. I just alter the plot a little and manipulate the characters to fit the original assigned characters of Rukawa, Sakuragi, Youhei and Mitsui… so if you happened to read that one… don't be surprised… I just tested if their character would fill in with Sasuke and Sakura.

But in my honest opinion, Sakuragi and Rukawa fit this story much better…(btw, if u have time, please read my first 3 fic… in Slam Dunk… it's a Ruhana… it's quite old but I want to know more opinion on it… just search for my pen name! very bad of me plugging I know… but I'm cruel! Heheheh… )

I know it got a little confusing and a little OOC but I guess that's because feelings are involve here… so please… really bear with me… THANK YOU so MUCH…


End file.
